The present invention relates to assistive technology, and more specifically, to compensating for user hand tremors when using hand-held devices.
When a user has involuntarily movement in their hands, they can often find it difficult to interact with hand-held electronic devices. The hand that holds the device may tremor as well as a finger used for interacting with a touchscreen user interface.
Many hand-held electronic devices have touchscreens providing a graphical user interface for input by the user. The graphical user interface interaction often includes selecting a small element on the graphical user interface using a pointing finger. In particular, an area of the graphical user interface may provide a keyboard for typing on a virtual keyboard. A lack of fine motor control often means that a user cannot communicate accurately, quickly or, in some cases, at all using the touchscreen graphical user interface.
Touchscreen graphical user interface are known in which when an element is selected by touch, a zoomed in version of the element is displayed so the user may be sure he has selected the correct element. However, the element is already selected and, if it is incorrect, requires deleting or undoing before selecting a correct element.